digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Gatomon (Super Xros Wars)
Gatomon is the partner of Maria Kudou. Appearance Gatomon appears similar to a white Egyptian kitten, with large yellow and red striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it. The data for these gloves were copied from SaberLeomon. In the dub, she speaks in a soft, drawling voice. The Japanese version, however, has Gatomon in a much older voice to reflect her maturity as a Champion level Digimon. As Salamon, she acts more child-like, similar to a typical Rookie level Digimon, while as Gatomon she acts more like a teenager and as Angewomon she acts like an adult. Background Gatomon's past right now is not been all the way known it is known that she and Patamon were once 2 of the 3 great Celestial Digimon then Shoutmon saved the 2 of them and put them in Digi-Eggs Attacks * Lightning Paw (Neko Punch, lit. "Cat Punch"): A lightning-fast punch * Cat's Eye Hypnotism (Cat's Eye): An attack that allows Gatomon to confuse and/or paralyze the opponent. * Neko Kick (lit. "Cat Kick"): A lightning-fast kick Other Forms The name "Gatomon" refers to only the Champion form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gatomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms. Salamon Salamon is Gatomon's Rookie form. According to an interview with the English dub producer, Terri-Lei O'Malley, Salamon was named after her pet cat. Coincidentally, Salamon's name is similar to the Malay word "salak" which means barking. Salamon is shown only in a flashback before she digivolved and was sealed in the Digi-Egg Strangely, Salamon's appearance and attacks are based on a dog, while a majority of her other forms have features of a cat. Attacks *'Puppy Howling': A shrill howl used to distract opponents. *'Sala Pa': Salamon uses her hind feet to push an opponent over. *'Petit Bite': Salamon bites the opponent. Nefertimon Nefertimon, the "Angel of Light" (or "the Light of Smiles" in the original Japanese), is the form that Gatomon takes when she Armor Digivolves using the Digi-Egg of Light. Her name is derived from the ancient Egyptian queen, Nefertiti. Nefertimon is Gatomon's most common form due to Flamemon Knight Attacks * Rosetta Stone: A pink beam of light erupts from Nefertimon's necklace, and stone slabs shoot forth from it. * Queen's Paw (Nile Jewelry): Gems are fired from Nefertimon's paws. In the English dub, this is sometimes called Rosetta Stone * Cat's Eye Beam (Curse of Queen): Beams of light fire from Nefertimon's headdress. * Golden Noose (Sanctuary Bind): Nefertimon partners with Pegasusmon to bind enemies with a rope of golden light. Angewomon Angewomon is Gatomon's Ultimate form. Attacks * Celestial Arrow (Holy Arrow): Creates an arrow that strikes her enemy. * Heaven's Charm: Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield and an attack. * Heaven's Charge (Saint Air): Creates a ring of energy that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Ophanimon Ophanimon has yet to make a appear outside of a flashback. Attacks *'Sefirot Crystal': Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sephirot formation, and fires them. Ophanimon Burst Mode Ophanimon Burst Mode has appears to help some other Digimon to beat ΩSovereignSuperDarkKnightmon Ruin Mode Attacks *'Sefirot Burst Crystal': Manifest ten crystals between its hands that glow red, in a Sephirot formation, and fires them.